


i’m feeling sexual

by glittermerm



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, cat boy, practice safe sex kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittermerm/pseuds/glittermerm
Summary: He people watches for awhile when something catches his attention from the corner of his eye.It’s a pair of cat ears, attached to the most attractive man Bobby’s ever seen. He’s jumping off the counter immediately and pushing through ur crowd to get to the cat boy. He’s entranced.





	i’m feeling sexual

The party is in full swing by the time Bobby walks in. His friends are nowhere in sight, but that’s okay. Bobby’s always been the type to be friends with anyone. Drunk people are even easier to charm. 

He makes his way to the kitchen, snagging a cup of beer and jumping up on the counter, getting comfortable. He people watches for awhile when something catches his attention from the corner of his eye. 

It’s a pair of cat ears, attached to the most attractive man Bobby’s ever seen. He’s jumping off the counter immediately and pushing through ur crowd to get to the cat boy. He’s entranced. 

He stops the stranger with a gentle tap on the shoulder. The cat boy turns, cocking his head to the side as he looks up at Bobby. 

“Hi,” Bobby breathes, suddenly forgetting how to speak. 

The catboy laughs. “Hi,” he mimics. 

“I’m Bobby,” he says when the gears in his brain starting turning again. 

“Hanbin,” the other says, taking Bobby’s hand. “Dance?”

Bobby nods frantically, letting Hanbin pull him through the crowd. They end up comfortably squished in the middle of the party. Hanbin pulls Bobby close, and starts moving. Bobby can’t believe his luck. He’s a little in love already. 

Hanbin’s hips start moving against his and Bobby’s brain short circuits again. He moves his hands so he’s holding onto Hanbin’s hips. Hanbin’s hands wrap around his shoulders, and he pulls Bobby down to his height. 

“You’re cute, I like that,” Hanbin says, eyes gleaming wickedly. Bobby gapes at him, unused to people being so forward with him. That’s usually his job. 

Hanbin backs him up until Bobby’s back is pressed against the wall. He’s still dancing, hips flush against Bobby and Bobby’s getting hard. 

“Are you always like this?” Bobby asks, finally finding his voice. 

“Only with people I wanna fuck,” Hanbin says with a silly grin, ears twitching as he takes in Bobby’s speechless face. 

And then he pulls Bobby down so he can kiss him. He nips at Bobby’s lips, canines a little too sharp. Bobby gasps into the kiss and Hanbin presses forward. His tongue is rough and Bobby shivers as Hanbin devours him. 

Bobby pours himself into the kiss, hands gripping Hanbin’s hips hard enough to bruise and he can feel Hanbin’s erection against his own. 

“Come on,” he says breathlessly, grabbing Hanbin’s hand when they finally pull apart. “I know where the bedrooms are.”

Hanbin smiles at him, feral, like Bobby’s his prey. “Lead the way.”

Bobby pulls him through the crowd, brain on auto pilot. All he can think of is getting Hanbin’s clothes off. He pulls them into the master bedroom, and closes and locks the door. 

Hanbin pounces as he turns around, pinning him against the door. He sucks at Bobby’s bottom lip as he works at the button on Bobby’s pants. Bobby whines into the kiss when Hanbin bites just a little too hard and Hanbin swipes his tongue over the swollen lip in apology, before falling to his knees, taking Bobby’s pants and boxers with him. 

Bobby gapes at the sight, Hanbin has Bobby’s dick in his hand and look utterly obscene. His ears twitch as he slowly strokes Bobby’s length. Bobby groans, and lets his head thump against the wall. 

Hanbin’s tongue is rough against the sensitive skin of his dick when he laps at the head. Bobby’s breath stutters out of him and Hanbin sucks on the head, making cute little slurping noises. Bobby’s so turned on he doesn’t know how long he’s going to be able to last. 

Not very long, he decides when Hanbin starts to bob up and down, taking him deeper with every pass. Bobby is moaning loudly, almost drowning out the cute breathy noises Hanbin is making. 

Bobby can’t stop himself from running his hands through Hanbin’s hair. He brushes one of Hanbin’s ears and Hanbin practically mewls. It makes Bobby’s dick jump. He rubs at the base of Hanbin’s ears, and Hanbin starts to purr as he sucks Bobby’s dick. 

And that’s it for Bobby. He comes with a shout, practically doubling over with the force of his orgasm. Hanbin swallows around him hold Bobby’s hips against the door. 

He pulls off with an obscene pop, and Bobby collapses to his knees, out of breath. He doesn’t get a chance to catch it because Hanbin is pulling him into a rough kiss, more teeth than tongue, and he can taste himself mixed with Hanbin and he can’t help but groan. 

“God I wish I could fuck you, but I don’t have anything,” Hanbin says, nipping at Bobby’s neck. 

Bobby blushes. “I, uh, this is my friends apartment, and I know where he keeps his lube and condoms.”

Hanbin raises an eyebrow. “Show me,” is all he says. 

Bobby struggles to his feet, kicking his pants and underwear away as he goes. He ruffles through a side drawer for a moment, turning around with a condom and a bottle of lube. 

Hanbin stalks towards Bobby with a grin on his face. He takes the condom and lube, and tosses them on the bed. “Take this off,” he says, fingers sliding beneath the hem of Bobby’s shirt. 

Bobby rushes to comply, tugging the shirt off in one fluid motion. He shivers, suddenly feeling self conscious, naked next to a completely clothed Hanbin. Hanbin doesn’t seem to notice, stepping into Bobby’s space. He nips at Bobby’s neck, tongue rough as he soothes the mark. Bobby whines in the back of his throat. 

Hanbin pushes Bobby, a hand on his chest, and Bobby lets himself go, sitting on the bed. Hanbin grabs the collar of his own shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it behind him. 

Bobby can’t resist, surging forward and capturing one of Hanbin’s nipples in his mouth. Hanbin groans and holds Bobby against his chest, tugging on his hair. Bobby nips and Hanbin hisses, pulling Bobby up to kiss him properly. 

They break apart, lips spit wet and kiss swollen. Bobby’s hands are immediately on Hanbin’s pants, undoing them, and pushing them down. It draws a breathy laugh out of Hanbin as he kicks them off, and crawls on the bed, on top of Bobby. 

He kisses him again for a long moment, before pushing him back against the bed. 

“I don’t do this often,” Bobby says, voice sounding almost timid. 

Hanbin stares down at him, brow quirked. “Hook up with cat boys at parties?”

Bobby blushes. “Bottom,” he mumbles. 

“I’ll be gentle,” Hanbin promises. “Or maybe not,” he amends, seeing the hungry look in Bobby’s eyes. 

He settles between Bobby’s legs and pulls them over his hips, exposing him. Bobby flushes and his heart gives and eager stutter. Hanbin slips his thumb between Bobby’s lips and Bobby sucks on it, wrapping his tongue around it. 

He pulls it free with an obscene pop. 

He grins at Bobby as he pours a generous amount of lube on his fingers and rubs them together, warming it. He rubs lightly at Bobby’s entrance, enjoying the way the other gasps. He teases him, rubbing the tender bit of flesh again and again until Bobby is squirming underneath him. 

“Hanbin, please,” Bobby begs and Hanbin chuckles. He slowly presses a first finger in and Bobby quiets immediately, mouth opening in a silent gasp. 

Hanbin stills once it’s all the way in. “You good?” he asks, rubbing Bobby’s thigh. 

Bobby nods, and Hanbin begins to move, slowly pumping his finger in and out. He waits until Bobby’s hips are moving against his hand before pressing a second finger in alongside the first. 

Bobby whines, the stretch just this side of painful. But he wants more, wants to feel Hanbin inside him. He can feel his dick starting to fill again. 

Hanbin places a gentle kiss on the inside of Bobby’s knee as he scissors his fingers, stretching Bobby. Bobby’s hips stutter against his hand, and it’s obscene and hot. 

When he slips the third finger in, he finds the bundle of nerves, and rubs against it. Bobby keens, back arching off the bed. So he does it again and then a third time. 

“Hanbin please,” Bobby begs 

“Please what?” Hanbin answers. 

“Fuck me already.” His voice is breathy and desperate and Hanbin can’t resist him. He slides his fingers free, ignoring the whine of protest from Bobby. 

He rolls the condom on and lines himself up with Bobby’s entrance. He pushes in slowly, stopping to let Bobby adjust. 

“I’m fine, keep going,” Bobby breathes a few moments later. 

Hanbin pushes until he’s fully seated. Bobby hisses and Hanbin stills, and rests his forehead against Bobby’s. Bobby’s eyes are screwed shut and his breath comes in sharp pants. Hanbin tilts his face down to press kisses against Bobby’s face until he can feel him relax around him. 

He gives a tentative thrust that pulls a throaty moan out of Bobby. Bobby wraps his legs around Hanbin’s waist and his arms around Hanbin’s neck. Hanbin slides almost out and thrusts back in harder. Bobby doesn’t protest and Hanbin picks up the speed.

He settles into a comfortable rhythm and Bobby quickly adapts, his hips jerking in time with Hanbin’s. His moans are coming out as breathy whines, and Hanbin is practically purring in pleasure. Bobby’s hand comes up to rub at his ear and he really does start purring, letting it rumble through his chest as he leans down, licking and nipping at Bobby’s neck. 

“Fuck Hanbin,” Bobby whines. “Harder.”

Hanbin picks up the pace, fucking into Bobby hard and fast. He finds the right angle and every thrust hits right against Bobby’s prostate. 

Bobby is howling, arms and legs wrapped around Hanbin. Hanbin buries his face in Bobby’s neck, sucking a mark into the sensitive skin there. 

“Fuck, I’m so close,” he breathes and Bobby whines in agreement. 

Bobby snakes a hand between them, long fingers wrapping around his own dick. He pumps himself once, twice, and then he’s coming. His body tightens around Hanbin and Hanbin’s coming too, his hips giving one last hard snap. 

They breathe in each other’s air as they come down from their highs. Bobby tilts his head up and Hanbin answers, giving him a filthy kiss. 

Hanbin carefully pulls out, rubbing a circle on Bobby’s hip when he winces. He pulls off the condom, tying it off and tossing it in the trash before fishing around on the bed side table for tissues to wipe Bobby’s chest off. 

When he’s done he collapses next to Bobby, and nudges him lightly with a shoulder. 

“I feel like I should take you out for dinner now.”

Bobby laughs, his face crinkling into an eye smile. 

And that’s the beginning of Bobby and Hanbin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, this is dedicated to Bennie. Without his cat boy edits I never would have written this.


End file.
